


This Day I'll Cherish

by halfsweet



Series: Happy Family AU [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want a lazy day in." Patrick sighs in content when Pete's hand moves to massage the back of his neck. "Laying here in bed with you is a celebration enough."</p><p>Pete chuckles and drops a kiss on the crown of his head. "Your wish is my command, my little cabbage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day I'll Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> I got 3 anons requesting the same thing, so I combined all of them into one.
> 
> 1: "Can you make another Happy Family AU fanfic? How about celebrating their wedding anniversary. Let it be in Patrick's POV this time."
> 
> 2: "Can you write a fluffy happy family au... something like Pete and Patrick celebrating their marriage... just the two of them if you know what I mean"
> 
> 3: "I'm thinking of maybe Patrick is being spoiled by Pete or vice versa because it's their wedding anniversary or something like that."
> 
> (For the first anon, I overdue this for like, a month plus. I'm so sorry for the delay!)

Patrick wakes up that morning with a tickling sensation on his neck. He whines and tries to roll over to the other side, but Pete's hand on his waist prevents him to do just so.

"Morning, 'Trick." Pete murmurs, continuing to leave trails of light kisses along Patrick's neck. "Happy Anniversary, sleepyhead."

Patrick giggles softly and opens his eyes, meeting Pete's whiskey ones. He raises his hand up and cups Pete's face, thumb brushing gently over the cheekbone as they both gaze into each other's eyes, smiling.

At that moment, Patrick feels like he's falling in love with Pete all over again.

"Happy Anniversary to you too, morning breath." Patrick laughs at the pout on Pete's face and leans in to kiss him. The grip Pete has on his hip tightens as the older man pulls him closer. "You're lucky I love you," Pete mumbles into the kiss.

Patrick pulls away and buries his face in the crook of Pete's neck, still laughing. "I know."

"So, anything special you want to do today?" Pete asks as he runs his finger through Patrick's messy bedhead hair. Patrick almost dozes off from the gesture. He loves it when Pete plays with his hair; it has a strange calming effect on him. Pete joked once that the only thing missing was the sound of purring.

Patrick dug his nails into Pete's skin and scratched him just for the comment.

"I just want a lazy day in." Patrick sighs in content when Pete's hand moves to massage the back of his neck. "Laying here in bed with you is a celebration enough."

Pete chuckles and drops a kiss on the crown of his head. "Your wish is my command, my little cabbage."

It's still early when Pete woke him up- around five in the morning. Now it's a quarter past five. So, they both fall back asleep in each other's arms, Patrick with his head on Pete's chest, and Pete's fingers still tangled in Patrick's hair.

-

"Happy Anniversary!" Bronx skips to the kitchen as he climbs to sit on the counter. Patrick laughs at his energy and places Declan down on his chair, Pete doing the same thing to Saint. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want bacon." Bronx answers with a grin, his legs kicking back and forth against the counter. "Can we have bacon?"

Pete ruffles Bronx's hair on his way to the fridge to get the ingredients out. "Bacon and eggs it is, little dude. What about you, little cabbage?"

Patrick laughs at the nickname and the confused look on Bronx's face. "Just cereal is fine."

While Pete is cooking, Patrick begins to feed both Saint and Declan. Neither of them are making any fusses, and they're actually compliant for once- _at the same time._  Usually when one is behaving, the other would act up- on good days, that is. On bad days, both of them would throw tantrums at the same time.

Patrick shudders at the thought. He doesn't want to be remembered of the the time when that happened. Their combined wailings and screamings were so loud that he could still hear ringing in his ears long after they had calmed down.

Well, whatever it is, Patrick's glad the two toddlers are behaving nicely on his anniversary with Pete. "Open wide." Patrick coos to Declan, waving the spoon in the air and smiling when Declan giggles. "Airplane!"

"That's right. Here comes the airplane." Declan opens his mouth wide and lets his dad spoon-feed him. "Very good, Dec!" Patrick beams, kissing his son on his forehead. When he turns to feed Saint, Pete is standing in front of him with a spoonful of cereal directed towards his mouth, a grin on his face. "Here comes the choo-choo train!"

Patrick gives him an incredulous look, but opens his mouth anyway, accepting the cereal.

"Good boy." Pete kisses him on the forehead and laughs, worming away before Patrick can pinch him.

All in all, it's a nice morning in the household.

-

Patrick catches Pete that afternoon playing with Declan in the living room, Saint watching his big brother play the Xbox with interest on the couch, after he's finished showering. He smiles at the sight, warmth blooming in his chest seeing Pete together with Declan having fun. He knows that Pete's still somewhat cautious around Declan after the whole birthday-gone-wrong incident, which, admittedly, wouldn't have happened if Patrick hadn't forgotten to wake up his own son before he left the house.

He kneels next to Pete, and his smile widens when Declan tries to stand up and walks over to him. When he doesn't fall, Patrick claps merrily, which makes Declan clap as well, his face brightened up at his daddy's proud expression. He leaps into Patrick's arms and snuggles into him, giggling to himself.

Patrick looks up to see Pete staring at him, the corner of his lips quirked upward. "I love seeing you like this."

Patrick grins at the comment and pecks his husband lightly. "I love seeing you play with the kids. So, what else do you want to do today?"

"Let's see…" He watches as Pete looks around the room, trying to think of something to do. "Oh! What about a movie marathon?"

Before Patrick can answer him, Bronx chimes in excitedly. "Did you say movie marathon?"

"Yeah. You up for it?" Pete raises his brows at his eldest son, to which he receives an eager nod in return. "What movies are we watching?"

Pete grins, cocking his head to look at Patrick. "Captain America marathon sounds good to you?"

"Why not?" Patrick shrugs and looks over to Bronx, who is bouncing in his seat in excitement. "Captain America! Let's watch now!"

"I'll get the popcorns, then." Patrick stands up and places Declan next to Saint before heading to the kitchen. "I'll order some pizza." Pete offers as he takes his phone out.

"And I'll get the movies!" Bronx exclaims as he quits his game and starts to look for the DVDs. Patrick pulls out a large bowl specifically for this kind of occasion from the shelf and starts to make the popcorns, filling the bowl up until it threatens to spill.

"How's today coming along for you?" Pete asks, stealing a popcorn from the bowl that Patrick has prepared for them. Patrick bats his hand away and smiles up at him. "Perfect. A day in with you and the kids, I couldn't ask for anything better."

"That's great." Pete leans down and kisses him softly, but they quickly pull away when Bronx calls for them. "C'mon, dad! The movie's starting!"

"Well, what do you say, 'Trick? Are you ready for the ultimate Captain America marathon?"

Patrick grins and shakes the large bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Hell yeah."

-

It's been eight hours since they start the marathon. The clock shows that it's already ten minutes to eleven, and the three kids have already dozed off on the couch.

Pete stands up to grab the empty pizza boxes and throw them into the trash while Patrick picks up the bowl and cans of soda and brings them into the kitchen. He keeps the leftover pizza in the fridge and goes to wash his hands, unaware of Pete sneaking up from behind.

"Get the kids to bed," Pete whispers against the skin just below his ear, and Patrick involuntarily shivers at the gentle touch. "I'll be waiting in our bedroom."

The hair on his skin raises in anticipation as his face heats up at the thought of what's to come. "O- Okay."

"Good." There's a pair of lips pressed softly on his cheek before Pete pulls away, leaving Patrick whining slightly at the loss of heat. He quickly makes his way to the living room, seeing Saint and Declan already passed out on the couch, and Bronx trying his hardest to stay awake through the movie.

"Bed time, Bronx," Patrick says quietly as he picks Declan up, making sure that the toddler doesn't wake up. "Can you watch over Saint for a second? I'm going to put Declan to bed."

Bronx gives a sleepy nod and yawns. "Okay."

He makes his way to their bedroom and places Declan gently in his crib. He stiffens when Declan stirs, then sighs in relief when he continues to sleep. He goes back to the living room, noticing that Bronx has already nodded off.

"C'mon, B. Let's get you to bed." He shakes the boy awake and turns off the television before picking Saint up, rubbing his back and shushing him when he moves in his sleep. Bronx drags his feet to his bedroom, and Patrick follows behind him, still making the same sound when Saint doesn't stop moving.

Bronx has already settled in his bed, blacked out from the world and into the dreamland. It takes Patrick around a minute to get Saint to calm down, and when he finally does, he puts him in the crib.

He walks to Bronx and pulls the blanket up to his chin, whispering a _"Goodnight"_ before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Anticipation fills him as he approaches his bedroom. The door is slightly ajar, and he pushes it open and enters the room, locking the door after. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees what Pete has done in the room. Even in the dark, Patrick can see the red rose petals spread out in the shape of a heart in the middle of the bed.

He walks to the bed, taking a petal in his hand and admiring the soft, velvety feel of it. A pair of arms reach out from behind him and wrap around his waist, and Patrick turns around, kissing Pete's jaw softly.

Pete tilts his head and kisses him on the lips, his hands tugging on Patrick's shirt and sliding it up. Patrick raises his arms and lets Pete take his shirt off.

His eyelids flutter close as Pete leaves little kisses down his neck to the junction on his shoulder and nibbles lightly on the skin. His hands fly up to grip on Pete's shirt to keep him standing upright, and he rests his head on Pete's shoulder while the older man slowly slides his pants and boxers down.

Patrick backs away a little and steps out of the clothes pooled around his feet, now completely naked, and his eyes turn dark with want and desire at the sight of Pete stripping in front of him.

"Come on." Pete smiles, grabbing Patrick's hand and leading him to the bathroom. Patrick gapes at the view, eyes wide and jaw dropping open as he takes in the surrounding.

The lights are off, but the bathroom is lit with scented candles everywhere, giving the room a soft, warm glow. His gaze soon lands on the bathtub, where it's already filled with bubbles, and he smiles when he sees a wooden caddy in the middle- complete with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, two glasses, and a bottle of champagne.

"You like it?"

Patrick squeezes their hands together and nods, gazing up lovingly at the man next to him. "I love it."

Pete pulls him to the direction of the bathtub, and Patrick gets in on one side whereas Pete on the opposite side. Pete moves closer to the middle and picks up the bottle of champagne, opening it and pouring into the two glasses.

Patrick observes quietly from his side, the smile never disappearing from his face. The light from the candles makes Pete's skin glow, enhancing the colour of his tanned skin even more. Pete always says to him that he's the most beautiful person ever existed, but Pete's wrong.

Right now, at this very moment, Patrick thinks that nothing can ever be compared to Pete's charm.

He takes the glass that Pete hands him, and they both clink their glasses together. "Here's to our anniversary."

Patrick takes a sip before placing the glass on the caddy, Pete doing the same and picking up a strawberry, holding it in front of Patrick's mouth. Patrick smiles, parting his lips slightly, and Pete pushes the fruit gently into his mouth. He bites around the fruit, savoring the sweet and juicy taste of the strawberry before the chocolate flavour kicks in.

He moans in delight and takes one strawberry out from the bowl, feeding Pete in return. A small giggle escapes past his lips when Pete playfully, and gently, bites his finger.

"Honestly, how could I be so lucky to have you here by my side?"

Patrick blushes at the way Pete gazes at him, and he caresses Pete's face before leaning forward to kiss him softly. "I think I'm the lucky one."

"I love you, Patrick," Pete murmurs when they pull away to breathe. It feels exactly like the first time Pete uttered the three words to him. It feels like his heart is about to burst from joy, his body so light that it can fly, and everything just seems brighter in his eyes.

"I love you too, Pete." Patrick tangles their fingers together and goes back to feeding him, both of them taking turns to feed each other. They spend around an hour just sitting in the bathtub, reminiscing memories together and laughing about them. The champagne brings a happy buzz in his system, and Patrick finds himself smiling from ear to ear the whole time, Pete sporting the same expression.

When they finally get out, Pete grabs a towel for both of them, and they dry themselves off before wrapping the towels around their waists.

Patrick sighs happily as they walk out of the bathroom, feeling blissful and relaxed after the bubble bath. He lets out a small surprised sound when Pete turns him around, kissing him slowly. Pete's hands slide down from his waist to his hips, fingers grazing over the top of the towel, teasing him.

He puts his hands on either side of Pete's face and deepens the kiss. The room begins to feel hot, and his skin tingles from where Pete's touching him. He moans into the kiss when the towel drops to his feet, Pete beginning to walk them backwards to the bed.

When his back hits the mattress, the petals shoot up into the air before falling slowly around them. He pulls away from the kiss to look at Pete, chest heaving, and reaches for the petal that lands in Pete's hair. Pete crawls on top of him and cups his face, pressing their foreheads together. "Happy Anniversary, 'Trick."

Patrick takes Pete's hand in his, kissing the ring on Pete's finger as he gazes into the eyes he fell so in love with.

"Happy Anniversary, Pete."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can drop in requests for Happy Family AU or Polyamory AU at my tumblr [here](http://quantumous.tumblr.com)
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
